Kayla's Return
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Several months later after Kayla's unfortunate death, Nails brings her back to life, but this time she's not so innocent and adorable. She now possess demonic powers and it seems that no one can stop her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MISSING YOU**

It was another day at the Chaotix, Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking over to Rouge sitting on a desk filing her nails. She looked mighty depressed. His ears tilted down, 'She looks so sad. I wonder what she's thinking about. I hope she doesn't plan to break up with me. I'd better go find out what's wrong with her.' As he uncrossed his arms, he was about to walk over to her until Espio came up to him.

"Hey Shad, I gotta talk to you."

"I don't have time for this right now. I gotta talk to Rouge for a sec."

"But that's what I have to talk about."

"You know what's wrong with her?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I don't know what's been on her mind but I can give you some advice."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "Why must I listen to your advice when you can't even get a girl for yourself?"

The chameleon crossed his arms, "Okay so I've had some minor setbacks with Tonya, but hey you'll see. It'll work out. Anyway, I got a great idea. The carnival's in town. Maybe you can ask her to go with you tonight. Then maybe she'll open up and tell you what's wrong."

"I guess that'll work, but what if she says no?"

"She'll say yes. I'm positive. Now get your ass over there." He pushed him over towards Rouge.

Shadow almost fell to the floor right in front of her, but he caught himself by grabbing the desk. His eyes flashed over to the chameleon with annoyance.

Espio shrugged and quickly turned away from him.

Afterwards Shadow faced Rouge with a small smile, "Hey, love."

Rouge put away her nailfile and had her attention on the hedgehog. "Hi, Shadow", she said in a sad tone.

"So uh Rouge, I heard that the carnival's in town tonight. Wanna go?"

She shrugged like she didn't care, "Sure, why not?"

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven."

"Sounds good to me." She replied with a small smile.

Before he could say anything else, he was pulled away from her by Espio.

"Well?"

He sighed, "She said yes."

"Wow, I'm surprised. After that poor performance I thought she would say no."

He crossed his arms and turned away from him, "You're really starting to piss me off, Es."

"Wha-what did I say?"

His red eyes focused on Rouge once again, 'I hope she's all right.'

Later that night at the carnival, Shadow and Rouge were sitting at a small table. Shadow was eating a hot dog while Rouge was drinking lemonade.

Rouge looked up at Shadow, "So are you enjoying yourself?"

He made a nod, "For the most part."

She smiled a bit, "You threw up after every ride."

"Now I learned not to eat before getting on rides that spin around."

Her smile then faded, "Shadow, I know why you brought me here. You were wondering why I was so sad."

He nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me the reason why. I just wanted to see you happy again."

"That's very sweet of you, Shadow but...I just..."

"What is it?"

She looked away from him a bit, "If I tell you, you won't get mad with me will you?"

"No not at all."

She faced him again, "Okay, I kinda...miss Midnight."

Shadow's eyes widened with disbelief, "Midnight? The black and red wolf Midnight? The guy who tried to make road kill out of me?"

"See! I knew you would get upset."

"No! No! I'm not upset about that. Honest. I understand what you're saying, Rouge. You two were pretty close, but I had no choice. If I didn't kill him, then you wouldn't have this handsome hedgehog for a boyfriend."

She smiled faintly at the hedgehog, "Well, you're right about that."

Shadow placed his hand on hers and smiled, "And believe me Rouge, Midnight will come back."

"He will?"

"Of course he will. He's an artificial life form after all. Hao can easily create another Midnight if he wanted to."

"But what if he doesn't remember me?"

"Midnight will never forget a kind person like you, Rouge. It'll take more than Hao to make him forget." He then watched Rouge get out of her chair, walk over to him, and kiss him on his lips.

She kissed him for an eternity until she finally took her mouth from his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "You always know what to say."

He placed his hands around her waist, "I guess I do", he was about to lean in and kiss her again until a young yellow and black bee flew up to them making a fake cough.

Shadow and Rouge faced him with annoyance.

"Uh sorry to ruin your date, but we got a problem down at the graveyard."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"It's Nails."

"Nails!" Rouge shouted with anger. She grabbed Shadow's coat and shook him a bit. "Shadow, send us there with Chaos Control. It'll be a lot faster."

"Last time I checked, I was second in command." He held Rouge around her waist. "Chaos Control!" A green light surrounded them.

"Hey wait for me!" Charmy quickly flew over to them and flew into the green light.

Then they all disappeared.

When they got to the graveyard, they saw Vector, Espio, and Tonya confronting a black bat that had her back turned to them.

Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy joined them.

"Vector, what's going on?" Shadow asked.

Vector faced the black hedgehog, "Looks like Nails is up to her old tricks. Probably about you again."

"She better lay off of my hedgehog!" Rouge always knew Nails was determined about getting her hands on Shadow ever since he saved them from Nack. She had her eyes focused on Nails who still had her back turned, "Nails, what are you up to this time. The same shit you usually do?"

"Actually Rouge, this time it's a little different. This dog learned a new trick." She said while she was holding something in her arms.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rouge said frustrated.

"What do you have? Turn around." Tonya ordered in a firm voice.

The bat turned to the group with a young female brown squirrel child in her arms.

She looked barely conscious.

The group gasped in shock.

"Shadow", Espio spoke. "Is that...Kayla?"

"It can't be. She's supposed to be dead." Shadow glared at the bat, "Nails, you didn't..."

She nodded, "Of course I did. It's a new ability I learned. I did it because I felt so heartbroken when you failed to protect her from the Street Punks, so brought her back for you to make you happy."

"I don't know how you found out about her and how to bring the dead back to life, but you know damn well if you bring someone back from the dead, they won't be the same person that they once were."

Her ears tilted down, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't know. I was just trying to make you like me."

Shadow had no pity for her and her lame lies, "Sorry, I don't date whores."

Nails gritted her teeth and carefully put the girl down on the grass, "You just wait, Shadow. You will be mine." Then a black aura surrounded her body and soon she had disappeared.

Charmy crossed his arms, "Well she escaped again."

"Figures", Rouge murmured.

Shadow fell on his knees and took the barely conscious girl in his arms. "Kayla", he whispered. "Can you hear me? Please say something."

The child's mouth started to move but it took quite a while before she even said anything. It took time for her eyes to focus on the black hedgehog in front of her. Her eyes were halfway open and she could barely picture him in her mind. Then it clicked, "...De-Detective H-He-Hedgehog..." she spoke in a low voice.

Shadow felt his throat hurting and tears swelling in his eyes. He felt so happy and relieved that she had remembered him. He nodded slightly, "Yes, that's right, Kayla. It's me. Detective Hedgehog."

With the little strength she had with her at the moment, she pulled herself closer to him and started to cry on his coat. She was probably scared of her new surroundings and Shadow was the only one she felt safe around at the time.

He held her closer to him picked her body from the ground. "I won't let you go, Kayla", he whispered in her ear. "Not this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**BACK TO REALITY**

The next day at the Chaotix, Shadow was trying to refresh Kayla's memory and tried to get her to remember everyone else.

A purple female cat kneeled down to the child, "Okay Kayla, so who am I?"

It didn't take long for her to figure it out, "Tonya. Your name is Tonya."

She smiled, "That's right. And I must say that dress looks very pretty on you. It even matches the ribbons in your hair."

Kayla spun around a bit and looked at her blue dress, "Thank you, Tonya. Detective Hedgehog gave it to me. I think it's pretty too."

She smiled as she saw Kayla run over to Shadow and hug him.

Vector shook his head and walked over to Shadow and faced him with a serious look on his face. "Shadow, can I talk for you for a moment? In private."

He nodded and pulled away from Kayla and the rest of the group. "What is it?"

"I wouldn't get too attached to her if I were you, Shad."

"Why not?"

"She was brought back from the dead and who knows what she is now."

"Are you trying to say she's like a demon or something?"

He nodded slowly.

"She's not a demon, Vec. I'm a demon myself and I would know if she was a demon because if she was, my demon senses would be going haywire."

Vector still didn't believe what he said, "I'm still pretty worried. I mean she was brought back from the dead and once they're resurrected, they're not really the same person they once were. We have never seen someone that was resurrected from the dead being normal."

"I know but it's different this time. She's not some evil supernatural being bent on destroying us all."

Vector crossed his arms, "Whatever you say, but this is under my orders, Shadow."

Shadow then had his attention on Vector.

"If she even starts to act weird, it's your job to kill her. Understand?"

"What! Vector, I won't..."

"Shadow, I just gave you an order so you better do it! Do you understand me?" He shouted in a firm voice.

Shadow had never seen Vector this serious before. He really didn't want nothing bad to happen that's for sure. He looked down to the floor with his ears flopped down, "Yes sir", he muttered.

The crocodile then turned his back and walked away from him.

As Vector left his sight, Shadow clenched his fists and looked away from the floor with utter frustration. 'I can't. I just can't take her out of my life again. I lost her once.' He looked over to Kayla playing with Charmy, 'I'm not losing her again.'

Tonya was typing on her computer until she spotted something about a Chaos Emerald. "Vector!" She called.

Vector ran up to her, "What's up, Ton?"

"I just came across an article about a Chaos Emerald in the Tech City museum", she answered.

"A Chaos Emerald? We haven't come across a Chaos Emerald in months. Well, ever since Charmy placed all seven of them together. Afterwards they all scattered all over the place again."

"Well it's there. What do we do?"

"We're gonna get that emerald."

"Are we gonna steal it?" Rouge said in a sly smile. Of course stealing was her specialty, especially if it dealt with jewels.

"We have to. I mean they're not going to let us just have it."

Charmy gasped, "But...that's wrong."

"I know but it's for the best. Besides these people don't even know what the emerald does."

Later that night, Shadow was in his house about to leave to meet with the others at the museum. All he had to do was call Kayla, but before he could he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed and started to walk towards the door to open it. "Who the hell has the nerve to show up this late?" He opened the door and saw a female grey hippopotamus glaring at him, "Dear god it's the old hag!"

When he tried to close the door on her, she flung it back open with brute force. "Don't you dare try that move on me again, Mr. Hedgehog. And by the way it's not old hag, it's Miss Jenkins to you."

"Whatever", he murmured under his breath as he closed the door. "What do you want?"

"I came to inspect you remember?"

He took his hand and hit his head with it, "Shit, I forgot. You know what, this is kinda a bad time. I gotta go out and take care of some business."

"No, you are not going to slide through this one. You skipped one too many inspections already and..." she was interrupted when a little brown squirrel girl had came into the room.

"Detective Hedgehog", she called. "Are you ready yet?" She then noticed the old woman in the room and quickly pulled her dress up to her knees and bowed. "Hello", she greeted.

It took a while for her to say anything. She was just so shocked to see a child living with Shadow. "Hello, little girl. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Kayla."

"Why are you here with Mr. Hedgehog?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Shadow then gently pushed Kayla upstairs, "Uh Kayla, the adults have to talk for a minute. Go upstairs for a while okay?"

She sighed, "Okay", she said in a low voice as she made her way upstairs.

The hedgehog slowly turned to a confusion hippo.

"So", she spoke. "You like kids huh? It looks like I've seen her somewhere before. Wait, I have. Kayla Parkinson."

"You know her?"

"Her father, Roger. She was his daughter, but that unfortunate accident with the Street Punks happened."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey, was Roger ever married? Maybe I can reunite her with her mother."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. Her mother was a prostitute so...that wouldn't work out very well. I know we both don't want to introduce her into that kind of life."

He shook his head agreeing with her, "Well, she could stay with me..."

"No", she said quickly.

"What? Why not?"

"One. You two aren't blood related. Two. You're a drug addict. And three. You have a slutty girlfriend."

"Hey you hag! Don't be dissing Rouge!"

She turned her back to him, "Anyway, I'll have to send Kayla to an orphanage since she has no one to look after her."

"But I can look after her."

She laughed a bit under her breath, "Right, like I'd leave her in the hands of you. I'll be back soon to take her away."

"No! You can't do that!"

"I believe I can", she said with a smile. "Oh and by the way you fail the inspection."

"Why?"

"Well beer bottles are everywhere, your girlfriend's underwear is on your kitchen counter, and I hate you." She smiled once again and left his sight.

After when she left Shadow immediately yelled, "BITCH!" He then heard a soft gasp from behind him. He slowly turned and faced Kayla slowly.

"You swore. It's not nice to swear."

He made a small smile and kneeled down to her, "Sorry about that. So, are you ready to meet the others now?"

She nodded with a wide smile, "Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**MR. INVISIBLE**

Shadow and Espio were hiding behind the bushes while waiting for the others to get back to them after they checked around the museum.

"Can you believe it, Es? That hag's been on my ass since the day I met her and now she has the nerve to threaten me? She threatened to take Kayla away from me and send her to an orphanage. This is bad, Espio. Really bad."

"I don't know, Shadow. I see no problem with what you're talking about. If Kayla goes to an orphanage, there's a good chance that she'll find new parents that can look after her. But if you want her to stay with you so much, you should just..."

"No! I won't do that."

"But Shadow, why not? Adopting her would be a good thing. It would make you happy."

He looked down towards the ground, "Yeah, but would she be happy? I know she still misses her father and I don't want to jump into his place."

The chameleon sighed, "But, Shadow..." He was cut off when he heard Vector curse while he and the others were approaching him.

"Damn." Vector had said again.

"What is it, Vector?" Epsio asked.

"Two guys made it to the emerald before we could", he answered.

Shadow's eyes widened with disbelief, "What?"

Vector then led them to a black van with the two men wearing black talking.

Kayla spotted one of the men tossing a green Chaos Emerald up and down in his hand. She stared at the emerald like she was mesmerized by it. She then held her head and groaned in pain.

Shadow heard her groaning and faced her, "Kayla, what's wrong?"

The two men stopped talking and immediately faced the group.

One of the men grabbed a huge weird looking gun and pointed it at Kayla, "Don't move or we'll shoot the girl."

Kayla started to tremble in fear, "Don't hurt me", she begged.

The man smirked as his finger tightened on the trigger. It was clear he was going to shoot her anyway.

"Don't you dare!" Espio quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the gun, knocking it out of his hand.

The gun flew out of his hand and slid over to the other side of the street.

Before the man dressed in black could grab it, Shadow ran up to it and took it from the ground. He pointed the gun at the man and tried to shoot him with it but fortunate for him he moved before he had a chance to fire the gun. Shadow was then knocked to the ground by the other man while dropping the gun.

One of them picked the gun off the ground and pointed it at Shadow, "I don't know what this gun does, but it better be worth the steal." Once he pulled the trigger to the gun, an unseen gunfire appeared from the barrel and made a direct hit on Shadow.

Kayla let out a scream, "Detective Hedgehog!"

The next thing everyone knew, Shadow had disappeared instantly.

Charmy looked around in every direction but he didn't see Shadow anywhere. "Where did he go?"

Rouge glared over to the two men, "Where's Shadow?"

"We don't know where that hedgehog went", one of them shrugged. "This was our first time using the thing."

"But it doesn't matter", the other said as he held up the green emerald. "We got what we came for." He and his partner turned and began to run away from them.

Vector clenched his fists, "I don't think so." He ran after them and harshly tackled them both on the ground, making them drop the gun and emerald.

The two men flinched as Vector raised his two fists in the air.

"No!" One yelled. "Don't kill us! We won't steal again. We promise."

"You had better not", Vector growled. "Just get out of my sight. I don't ever want to see you two again."

They both nodded and quickly got off the ground, running away afterwards.

Tonya placed her hands on her hips, "What amateurs."

"Yeah well, those amateurs just got rid of Shadow. Who knows where he is." Vector did seem pretty worried about him for once.

"Yeah, he could be dead or something", Charmy added.

Kayla's eyes watered with sadness, "Detective Hedgehog is...dead", she wheezed.

Rouge kneeled down to her and held her close to her. "Oh no, Kayla. Shadow isn't dead. We promise."

Kayla smiled a bit, glad that she said he wasn't dead. "But...where did he go?" She asked.

Vector held the weird gun in his arms, "We don't know, but it's best if we took this gun back to the Chaotix and find out what it did to him."

Espio nodded with the green Chaos Emerald in his hands, "Yeah, I agree with Vector."

As Espio held the emerald closer to Kayla, the more she held her head like she was in pain. Though she had never said a word about it.

Later that next morning, a man and woman were walking down the street happily until they both fell to the ground. They had both tripped on something like a body, but there was no body. They didn't see anything.

As the man helped the woman off the ground, they heard groaning near them.

"Hey you idiots. Haven't you see an unconscious hedgehog laying in the middle of the street before?"

The man started to look around, "Who said that?"

"Uh...me."

"Where?"

"In front of you jackass."

The man looked ahead of him and saw nothing. He slowly took his finger and touched something warm and fuzzy. It felt like fur, but he couldn't see it.

"What the hell are you trying to do! Feel me?"

He quickly took his finger away from it and jumped back. "Ghost!" Then he and the woman ran away.

"What's their problem? Ghost? What are they talking about anyway?"

He walked towards a store window to see his reflection, but he saw nothing. He saw other people's reflection except for his. "What?" He said in a low voice. He gently touched the window with his hand and looked closer and still he didn't see himself. He took his hand away and looked at it. "What's wrong with me? My body...I can't see it." He then thought back about what happened last night. "That's right, those two thieves shot me with that weird gun and now I'm like invisible. Wait a minute, I'm invisible?" He smirked, "Kick ass."

**N/A: Sorry about the wait. I am currently having an identity crisis. I don't know who I am lately. Am I goth? Am I emo? I don't know. Well, hopefully I'll figure that out soon. Oh and I'm getting into Naruto now. Going to Hottopic getting some Naruto crap I don't even need. Well anyway leave a nice little review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**FUN**

Later at an office building, a grey hippopotamus was sitting at her desk talking with a brown horse which was her boss. "I'm telling you sir, Kayla Parkinson is not dead. She's alive."

The horse crossed his arms, "Nonsense, she was killed by the Street Punks months ago. She couldn't have just rose from her grave and started to walk around like she was living again."

"Believe me sir, I know it sounds crazy but I'm not lying."

He took his hands and placed them on his forehead in frustration, "Look, we'll talk about this later just get back to work." He turned and walked away from her.

She sighed and faced her computer screen with sadness, "I don't understand why people don't believe me. I saw her, she was there. I know she was." She placed her hands on her keyboard and almost began typing again until she heard a low voice near her.

"You're crazy." It spoke.

She quickly looked away from her computer screen and faced the direction where she heard the voice but she didn't see anything. She shook her head a bit and placed her hands on her forehead, "You're starting to lose it, Jenkins." She took her hands away from her head and slowly looked over to the direction where she heard the voice, and saw her mug full of coffee just floating from her desk.

"Crazy bitch", the voice spoke again.

Her eyes widened with fright as she got out of her chair and screamed. Afterwards the mug immediately set back down on the desk.

Soon her boss quickly ran over to her in shock, "What's wrong?"

"The mug was floating and..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow.

She was silent as she began thinking about how crazy she sounded.

He sighed, "Why don't you go into the bathroom and relax yourself. And when you're done calming yourself down, I want to see your typed documents about that Kayla girl."

"Yes, sir", she muttered. She then went into the bathroom leaving her boss thinking more deeply about her.

He sighed, "I think I made a terrible mistake when I gave her this job", he said in a low tone so no one else could hear him. He then walked away from her desk.

Afterwards the so called talking mug was no other than Shadow, sat in her chair and started to look through her documents. "Where is it", he muttered. He then spotted a folder that read, 'Parkinson, Kayla.' He took it out and glanced through her work. "Lets see what she wrote about her." He began to read a few lines, "Even though Kayla is alive, she seems that she doesn't know about how terrible that black hedgehog is. I recommend for her to be kept in an orphanage so she can remain safe and away from that perverted druggy, Shadow the Hedgehog." He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration, "Oh that fat son of a bitch." He took the papers out of the folder and threw them in a nearby trash can. "I'll show her." He faced her computer and began typing.

Once the grey hippopotamus came out of the bathroom, she was confronted by her boss again.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded, "A little."

"Okay let me see what information you gathered on the child."

"Oh yeah, Kayla." She walked over to her desk and spotted the folder setting on her desk. She picked it up and gave it to him.

After when he looked in it, he looked up at her with a frown. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

He angrily gave the folder back to her so she could read it.

She looked in it and saw every single page filled with the sentence, 'I'm crazy.' She looked away from it with her mouth hung open, "I-I didn't write this. I swear I didn't."

"Oh yeah? Then who did?"

"...The mug."

"What?" Did she actually say the mug did it? He was starting to think that she had completely lost it.

"The mug. It talked to me and said that I was crazy."

"Oh really? Well, I just might agree with the talking mug. Listen to me, I want you to go home and get some rest."

"But what about my job?"

He crossed his arms, "You don't have to worry about your job anymore. Your job as a social worker is over."

She gasped, "I'm...fired?"

He nodded.

"I told you it was the mug damn it! I'm not freaking crazy!"

"I don't care if you're crazy or not. Just get the hell out of my sight!"

As they argued, Shadow happily flung the doors to the office open and walked out scaring the people that were going into the office.

Later on the street across from the museum, Vector walked over to a purple cat that was spray painting everything black with a spray paint can. "Hey Ton, what's with the black?"

She faced Vector with a wide smile, "Oh hi, Vector. I was just trying to figure out what had happened to Shadow."

"And you're doing this by spray painting everything black?"

"I know it sounds stupid but it's not." She pointed to a black trash can, "You see that black trash can over there? That was once invisible."

"It was?" He repeated with disbelief.

"Well yeah. You see, Vector this was the very spot where Shadow first disappeared. So I'm thinking that the trash can was around him when Shadow had gotten shot with that weird gun."

"So you're saying that he's like invisible or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So he still must be alive."

"And out there some where. Who knows where he went."

"I know one thing. He better bring his sorry ass back at the Chaotix instead of playing practical jokes on everyone." As he stepped forward, he hit his right foot on a really hard object. He yelped and held his foot, "What in the hell did I hit?"

Tonya kneeled towards the ground and touched a cold metal object with her hand. She rose an eyebrow, "What the?" She then painted the object with the black spray can until she could figure out what the object was. "It's a fire hydrant."

He looked over to Tonya, "So you're theory must be right. Shadow did turn invisible somehow. Lets just hope that he didn't get himself into too much trouble."

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge was in her bedroom sitting on her bed worried to death about where Shadow was. She stared at her wall across from her in sadness, "I hope you're all right, Shadow."

"Don't worry, Rouge. I'm fine."

Rouge then jumped as she was startled by the voice that had came out of nowhere, but somehow it sounded pretty familiar. She started to look around the room, but she didn't see anyone. "Maybe I was just hearing things", she thought.

"No, Rouge. You did hear a voice."

When she heard the strange voice again, she jumped off her bed and pulled out a small pocket knife. "Whoever you are, show yourself right now before I kill you!"

"Whoa, hold it bat girl. It's me, Shadow."

Her eyes widened with relief, "Shadow? Where are you?"

"In front of you. I could get closer to you if you dropped the knife."

She quickly dropped the knife to the floor and tried her hardest to see Shadow but she couldn't. It was like he was invisible or something. "Shadow, I can't see you."

"I know you can't."

"But how?"

"Remember I got hit with that weird looking gun last night."

She nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that gun made me...well invisible somehow."

"It sure sucks that I can't see you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't touch me."

Rouge was then pulled into the unseen hedgehog in an embrace. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his warm hands on her back and his hot breath reflecting off her neck. She couldn't help but to blush. Just as she was about to say something, Shadow had spoken first.

"Hey, Rouge. I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever had invisible sex before?"

After that question, her face was as red as a cherry. "Shadow, we can't have sex. What's the point if I can't see you?" She then felt his warm lips touch hers for a short time until he finally took his mouth from hers.

"It's okay. I'll do all the work for both of us."

She smiled with her blush still left on her face, "I guess some time off wouldn't hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**IMAGE OF THE INVISIBLE**

After a few hours later, Charmy had the gun that the two thieves had and was making some new arrangements to it.

Vector stood beside him and watched, "I hope what you're doing works, Charms."

"Don't worry, Vector. I'm sure altering the invisibility effects should make Shadow visible again." He held the huge gun in his arms, "I think I did a pretty good job."

"That's great."

"Yeah great, but just one problem", Espio said. "We can't test it on Shadow if he's not here."

Kayla sighed, "I hope he's okay. I'm worried about him."

Tonya kneeled down to the child and smiled, "Don't worry, Kayla. I'm sure he's fine."

"Of course he's fine", a female voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked and saw Rouge giving them all a wide smile.

"You seem pretty happy", Tonya said in a low voice.

"Of course I'm happy", she said as she walked up to the group. "I found Shadow."

"You did? Where?" Kayla asked with excitement.

She laughed a bit, "Beside me."

She started to look around the place, but she still didn't spot the black hedgehog. Soon she then remembered that he was invisible and no one could see him so she decided to call out to him. "Detective Hedgehog, can you hear me?"

"I sure can." A familiar voice said out of nowhere.

Kayla recognized that deep voice anywhere, "Detective Hedgehog!" She shouted with happiness. "It is you."

Rouge looked over to Charmy, "Okay Charmy, you got the gun ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He then pointed the gun where he heard Shadow's voice, but he still wasn't sure if he was standing in that spot or not. He hesitated to fire. He was afraid that he would miss since he couldn't see him. "Um."

Rouge was annoyed by Charmy's hesitation, "What's taking so long? Shoot him already."

The kid bee sighed and lowered the gun to the floor, "I can't. I can't see him. I'll miss if I fire." He then felt the huge gun ease out of his grip. He yelled as he saw the gun floating in the air. "Ah! It's alive!"

"Shut up, Charmy. I'll do it myself", Shadow's voice had said. The floating gun was pointed towards the wall and the trigger was pulled.

Everyone smiled with happiness when they saw the black hedgehog standing before them.

Shadow threw the gun to the floor and made a small smile at the group. "You guys can see me now right?"

Rouge ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Yeah and I missed your handsome face, Shad." She leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She took her mouth away from his as Kayla tackled him to the floor and hugged him.

"Detective Hedgehog, I missed you so much!"

Shadow practically suffocated as her grip around his body got tighter and tighter around him. He finally pulled her away from him and smiled warmly at her. "I hope you didn't get too lonely while I was gone."

She shook her head multiple times, "Nope."

"That's what I like about you, Kayla. You stand strong."

She smiled and blushed at the comment.

Later that next morning at Shadow's house, Kayla was in the living room watching cartoons while Shadow was sitting at the table in the kitchen looking through his bills until one envelope caught his eye. He set all the rest of the bills down and focused on the strange envelope. He opened it and saw a white sheet of paper in it. He unfolded it and realized it was a letter. "Wha-a letter? I hope it's not from Anita."

_Dear Shadow,_

_Hey baby, I just found out something that you would more than likely be interested in. While one day I was messing around in a top secret military facility. I saw a beautiful red emerald. It looked like a Chaos Emerald. I was planning to snatch it and give it to you as a present but those guard robots sure are killer. I couldn't make it so I thought it would be easier to inform you about this. I hope this letter helps. I'll meet up with you soon hopefully. Later for now sexy._

_Your Lover, Nails _

After reading the last line, Shadow immediately threw the paper on the floor. "Nails is so sick", he muttered.

"Who's sick?" Kayla asked when she came into the kitchen.

"Uh, no one."

She took her mind off the subject and her mind suddenly brought her to Miss Jenkins. "Hey whatever happened to that really nice lady?"

"You mean the fat hippo woman? Heh, something tells me we won't ever see that old hag ever again."

"Aw, that's too bad. She seems really nice."

Shadow practically gagged at the thought of someone calling her nice. 'Nice? Yeah right.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**BREAK IN AT THE FACILITY**

Later when Shadow arrived at the Chaotix, he immediately showed Vector the letter that Nails had given him.

Vector read the letter once and started to laugh afterwards, "Your lover? Ha, you're a bat magnet you know that."

Shadow pretended to laugh for a short time and looked over to Vector in annoyance, "Ha, ha very funny. Could you please focus on the Chaos Emerald she mentioned?"

"The Chaos Emerald in that heavily guarded facility? I don't know. It seems more of a trap to me."

"Yeah", Rouge agreed. "She probably wants to send us on a wild goose chase. When we get there, there will probably won't be a Chaos Emerald. We would've broken in for nothing."

"Or what if she wants us to steal it then she would steal it back from us and she would possess it." Charmy added.

Shadow crossed his arms and began to think about what everyone had said. "They all seem like possible solutions, but...somehow I think she's telling the truth."

"Shadow, how could you!" Rouge shouted with disbelief.

"Yeah she's the bad guy", Charmy said.

"I know, but what if there is a Chaos Emerald there? We need it and if there is a Chaos Emerald at the facility, we have to get it", Shadow said.

Vector sighed and started to agree with him, "Fine, you make a reasonable point. We'll go the military facility and get the emerald."

Kayla smiled and looked up at Shadow, "Can I go too?"

It took Shadow a really long time to decide to take her along or not. "I don't know. What if you get hurt or worse? I don't want nothing bad to happen to you."

She shook her head, "I won't get hurt because I have you and everyone else to protect me."

"Well, I guess you could come along as long as you don't leave our sight understand?"

She nodded.

Later they had arrived in the front of the facility studying the huge robots guarding the front entrance and in every other corner of the facility as well.

"Damn", Espio murmured. "How are we supposed to get past that?"

Tonya shrugged, "Yeah, they'll tear us apart if we just run up to them."

"That's why we got Shadow", Vector said as he looked ahead.

Charmy looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's gonna clear the way for us", Vector answered.

Everyone looked ahead and saw the two robots that were guarding the entrance fall to the ground by a yellow light.

The black hedgehog faced the group and waved his hand in the air letting them know that it was okay.

Everyone ran up to the huge steel door of the facility.

Tonya examined a device by the door that required a password to get the door open. She faced Vector, "We need a password to get in."

Vector cracked his knuckles, "Who the hell uses technology anymore?" He held his fist back and then struck it into the steel door knocking it down completely.

The purple cat shrugged, "Okay...that could work too I suppose."

"Let's go", Vector led the rest of the group into the facility.

As they walked through the hallways more and more, they still couldn't find the Chaos Emerald.

Espio looked over to Shadow, "Picked anything up yet?"

He shook his head, "Not a damn thing."

"Maybe Nails lied", Rouge had a feeling she would, just to play games with them.

"This place is big", Kayla couldn't take her eyes off the shiny steel floors.

Charmy looked around the huge area they were in, "Strange, in Nails' letter, she said there were a lot of guard robots but when we came here we only saw two."

Then from in front of them, two huge robots stood in front of them with laser guns attached to their wrists. They pointed their weapons at them.

Charmy sighed, "Me and my big mouth."

Shadow quickly turned to Tonya, "Tonya, take Kayla and make sure she's safe."

She nodded and took Kayla's hand, "Come on, Kayla."

"But, but Detective Hedgehog", she said with worry as she tried to take Tonya's hand away from hers.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, just come with me."

When Tonya led Kayla away from the robots, the robots then began to fire their lasers at them.

Everyone quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the red lasers.

One of the robots had their attention on an extremely fast black blur. It didn't take long for its sensors to catch up to the blur. Once it caught up with it, it started to fire again but something from behind knocked it down on the floor. It slowly got back up and looked behind itself. It saw a green crocodile cracking his knuckles.

The crocodile smirked, "Pick on someone your own size you hunk of metal."

As the robot walked towards him, it was attacked from behind yet again. A black blur rammed through the center of its body and left a huge hole exposing its wires and circuits.

Shadow landed on the floor and watched the robot collapse to the floor.

Vector stuck out his thumb, "Nice backup, Shad."

He smiled back and quickly focused on the second robot that was attacking Charmy, Espio, and Rouge.

Espio threw two shurikens at the robot, but it didn't even scratch its powerful armor.

Rouge gave Espio a grimaced look, "Just let us know when those star thingys are useful."

Shadow smirked, "I got this piece of shit. Chaos-" Before he could do anything, something struck the robot from behind and destroyed it easily. He looked over to Vector suspecting he did it. "I was gonna take care of it, but thanks anyway."

"But Shadow, I didn't do anything."

"Huh?"

"Well, well, well, you guys actually came", a feminine voice said near the destroyed robot.

Everyone looked and saw a black bat with a yellow staff approach them.

Rouge gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles, "Nails", she growled loudly as she walked up to her.

Nails made a small smile at her attempt to fight her. "Hold it, sis. I didn't come to fight you guys. I just wanted to help you." She walked past a furious Rouge and walked towards Shadow in a seductive manner. "Having a little trouble locating the emerald my dark prince?"

Espio crossed his arms in jealousy, 'Lucky son of a bitch', he thought.

Tonya walked towards the group with Kayla beside her, "Are you gonna flirt or help us find that emerald? Or else this whole thing is one of your dirty tricks?"

Nails never took her eyes off Shadow no matter what. He was her first crush and she intended to make him hers even if he didn't like her. She always dreamt that one day he would be hers. "No trick cat girl. I just want to help you find the Chaos Emeralds."

"Then where the heck is the one you mentioned?" Shadow asked in an angry tone.

"Relax sweetheart, I'll lead you to the emerald just follow me."

With hesitation, Shadow and the rest of them started to follow her.

While Nails was leading them down the hall, she heard Kayla ask Shadow who she was.

"Who's that pretty woman, Detective Hedgehog?" She asked.

"Her name is stupid slut" He replied. He snickered a bit by telling Kayla her false name.

Nails snarled, but then smiled as she heard Rouge yelling at Shadow.

"Quit using language like that in front of Kayla! She's only three you know."

"But that's what she is."

Finally Nails and the group had entered a dark room with nothing but a white light shining down on a gleaming red emerald in a glass case.

Nails smiled and faced the group, "Well there it is."

Kayla embraced Shadow as the strange room frightened her, "Detective Hedgehog, I'm scared."

Nails kneeled down to her and gave her a wide smile, "Don't worry sweetheart, nothing bad will happen to you I promise."

After her comment, it made Kayla feel a lot more safer about the room. Her grip around Shadow had eased until she had finally let go of him.

Nails got off her knees and faced the group once again. "Okay before you go and grab the emerald, there are lasers all over the room. Once you touch the emerald, they'll immediately go off, but don't worry I'll take care of the lasers. You'll all be safe."

Everyone gave her a cold stare meaning they really didn't trust her that well.

A sweat drop appeared from the back of her head, "Come on guys, believe me for once."

Shadow sighed, "Okay, I'll get the emerald." He glared at Nails, "You'd better have my back, witch."

As he slowly walked up to the red emerald, Nails couldn't help but to stare at his butt. She blushed deeply, 'I'll have you alright.'

Shadow approached the emerald and carefully removed the glass case away from it. Once he reached in and touch the cool emerald, the lasers that were hanging from the walls had went off and shot in the direction where he was.

Nails' red eyes glowed and the lasers that were aiming for him had just disappeared.

"Cool!" Charmy shouted. "That was like a telekinetic Chaos Control thing!"

Rouge crossed her arms and glared at the kid bee.

Charmy made a slight smile, "I mean...not cool."

Shadow grabbed the emerald and ran back to the group. "Even I had to admit that was amazing, Nails."

She blushed and looked deep into his red eyes happily, "You...you thought that was amazing?"

He nodded, "But that doesn't mean I like you. I still think you're an evil slut witch."

Her huge ears flopped down, 'Oh so close to admitting his feelings for me.' She then looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. She made a sly look on her face, "You know Shad, that emerald doesn't belong to you." Her eyes glowed and the emerald that was in Shadow's hand had then appeared in hers.

Shadow's eyes widened, 'I knew it! It's a trick! That whore!"

Nails smirked, "No, I'm not saying it belongs to me. It belongs to sweet and innocent Kayla." She threw the emerald over to Kayla and unfortunately she caught it.

Espio gritted his teeth, "What's going on?"

Kayla stared at the red emerald filled with unlimited power. "Oh it's so pretty." Then the emerald had glowed in her hands and for some reason it seemed that it was hurting her. Kayla screamed in pain as she held the emerald tighter in her grip.

"Kayla!" Shadow shouted.

Nails made an evil smile, "I'd better get going." She then held her staff in the air with a black aura coming from it. Soon she disappeared. Though everyone was too shocked about what was going on with Kayla to notice her disappearing.

Shadow ran up to her and tried to take the emerald from her, but he was knocked back to the floor from the power of the Chaos Emerald. While he was on the floor, he looked up at Kayla with her looking back at him with an evil smile. "Kayla?" He called in a weak voice.

The child looked away from him and back at the emerald in her hand, "Finally, I have awoken from darkness."

**N/A: Uh oh. Kayla's finally gone psycho. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE REBIRTH OF KALIYAH**

Kayla looked away from the Chaos Emerald and back at the group with her pitch black pupils in her eyes. She smiled in an evil way, "The Chaos Emerald has given me life once again. Now I am no longer trapped in that dark abyss."

Charmy had his mouth hung open, shocked by Kayla's new vocabulary and behavior. "What are you talking about, Kayla? Whatever you're doing just stop. It's scaring us."

The squirrel rose an eyebrow, "Kayla? You mean that weak good for nothing girl? Ha! Yeah right."

Shadow arose from the floor without many scratches on his body, but he was still hurt a bit. "You. Who are you?"

"My name is Kaliyah. I'm a demon that has been trapped in hell for the last 600 years. But someone awakened me and now I am trapped inside this girl's body. Kinda like an inner demon."

Vector's eyes widened with disbelief. 'I knew it! Something is wrong with Kayla.'

"Damn", Shadow murmured. 'I feel her demon strength now, but why didn't I feel it before?' He looked at the Chaos Emerald in her hand. 'Should've known. The Chaos Emerald made her go off. Nails knew this would happen to Kayla. That bitch.' He glared at the demon that had took over Kayla's body and shook his fists in anger. "Get out of Kayla's body", he growled.

Kaliyah shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry hedgehog, but I'm apart of her now. You can't separate us. I'll be inside of her for an eternity I'm afraid."

Shadow decided to try once again to grab the emerald from her. He ran up to her to attack her.

Kaliyah smirked and simply raised her hand towards him. Then a blast of fire had appeared from her hand and struck Shadow back down on the floor. The smile on her face never left when she saw Shadow's attempt to take the emerald from her. "You're pathetic. There's no way you can stop me."

Shadow looked away from the floor and back at her while panting heavily. "Someone stopped you 600 years ago, I'll be the one to stop you now."

She crossed her arms, "I doubt it."

They were then interrupted when another guard robot had appeared in the room.

Rouge sighed, "Not another robot."

"We got enough trouble as it is", Tonya said.

The robot looked down at the group and located the red Chaos Emerald in Kaliyah's hand. It pointed its gun at her.

The demon's smile got wider as she held up the emerald at the robot. "You want the emerald? You'll have to work for this baby to get it."

The robot replied back by shooting at the demon.

She quickly clenched the red emerald in her hand and held her free hand up near the bullets that were coming towards her. An orange light had appeared in the center of her hand. "Chaos Flame!" A huge blast of fire bursted from her hand and struck through the bullets like they were nothing and struck through the robot's armor destroying it instantly.

The robot collapsed with most of its metal melted onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Espio said. "Did you guys see that? She took down that robot without breaking a sweat."

"She sure is strong", Tonya said in a scared voice. 'I just hope we're not next.'

Kaliyah turned to them with a mad look in her eyes. "Now for you. This showing off thing sure made me thirsty. Demons do need their blood after all."

Everyone shook in fear and started to back away from her.

Kaliyah was about to walk towards them but Shadow stood in her way. "Huh? Move it, hedgehog. Or else you would like to go first?"

"I don't think so. You'll have to go through me first if you want their blood."

She frowned and crossed her arms. She looked away from him for a second then she looked back at him, she couldn't keep her eyes off his. They somehow reminded her of something...or someone, but she forgot about it quickly. "Fine, you want this emerald. You'll have to fight me."

He simply nodded.

"No, Shadow! She'll kill you!" Rouge shouted though she already knew that he didn't listen to her. She just hoped that he would be okay.

Kaliyah didn't hesitate and quickly ran up to him with a powerful punch in the face.

The hit in the face had knocked Shadow to the floor.

'Too easy', she thought. As she walked up to Shadow more and more, she felt a serious pain in her head. She held her head and screamed while dropping the Chaos Emerald. "Wha-what's going on?" She kneeled to the floor and screamed more, 'This...this feeling...I sense something. Another demon perhaps? But where?' She then weakly started to crawl over to Shadow's body. When she got close to him, she placed both of her hands on the collar of his black coat. She looked in his eyes with agony and pain tearing her from the inside out. "You...", she whispered, "You're a demon." Afterwards she fainted on his body.

Shadow placed his hand on her head and slowly took his body from the floor. "Kayla", he whispered softly.

Vector and the rest of the group approached them. "Come on, Shad. Now's the time to use Chaos Control. I think the military officers will be here any second."

Charmy flew over to the Chaos Emerald on the floor and picked it up.

Shadow nodded in agreement, "Okay. Chaos Control!"

Afterwards they all disappeared before the military came and found them.

**N/A: Well, another chapter done. Oh and have a Happy Thanksgiving! Make sure you leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A POWERFUL DECISION**

When they got back to the Chaotix, Kayla was fully conscious, but was unaware about what had happened when Kaliyah took her over. She was standing beside Shadow while he was getting yelled at by Vector. She had no idea why they were arguing, she didn't even know how they made it back from the military so fast. She tugged on Shadow's coat trying to get his attention. "Detective Hedgehog", she called innocently.

Shadow looked down to her in frustration, "What the hell do you want, Kayla?" He replied in a cold voice that made her want to cry.

She continued with hesitation, not wanting to make Shadow any madder than he was. "Um, why are you and Detective Crocodile fighting?"

"We're not fighting , we're..." He stopped and had no clue what to say to her to convince her that they weren't arguing. "Kayla, why don't you stand next to Rouge for a minute for me?"

She nodded sadly, "Okay." She left his side and stood next to Rouge.

Afterwards Shadow had glared back over to a furious Vector. "As I was saying, there has to be another way for her."

"Quit trying to change my mind, Shadow!" Vector shouted. "You know damn well that I told you to kill that girl if she had anything demonic inside of her!"

"But she can't help it. She didn't even know that the reaction from the Chaos Emerald would free Kaliyah."

"That's bullshit, Shadow and a load of it! Kill her and send her back to hell."

"You just don't understand. I...care for Kayla and if I kill Kaliyah then I'll kill Kayla too and I'll never see her again."

"We all have to make sacrifices, Shad. Do what your brain tells you to do not your heart."

Espio couldn't believe what Vector just said, 'How could he? That was so cold-hearted', he thought. "How could you say that, Vector. Kayla's just a child. She didn't know and even if she did it again, she still wouldn't have known."

Vector looked over to Espio in anger. "Espio, keep out of this or I'll fire your ass."

Espio then kept quiet.

Shadow looked down to the floor then back to Vector, "No, I won't."

"What?" Vector said with disbelief.

"You heard me. I won't do it."

Vector shook his fists in anger, "Shadow, how dare you go against my orders. That's the kind of thing that can get your sorry ass fired."

He looked away from the floor. "Then fire me!" He shouted. "I don't care what you say. I'm not going to kill her because she's...like a daughter to me and I won't lose her to your stupid god damn orders!"

Vector remained silent for the moment and decided to listen to Shadow more.

Shadow continued, "So what if she's a demon. I'm one too. Are you going to kill me, Vector? Are you!"

He shook his head slowly, "No, I could never do such a thing to you, Shadow."

"Why?"

"Because you're precious to me and you're like family to us."

"...And Kayla isn't?"

The crocodile sighed, "She can't control herself unlike you. She could kill us all and I won't risk losing you guys."

Shadow sighed, "I think I understand your reasons now." He reached inside of his coat pocket and took out his badge. "But, I just can't agree with your ways...not this time." He then threw the badge on the floor in sorrow. He looked away from the badge laying on the cold floor and looked back at Vector with sadness. "I'm sorry." He looked away from him and turned to Kayla. His hand reached out to her, "Come on, Kayla. Lets go home."

Before she moved, she looked up at Rouge then back at Shadow. She slowly walked over to him and took his hand.

Charmy shouted Shadow's name, but he had already left. His antennas flopped down as he looked over to Espio. "Shadow just quit didn't he, Espio?"

The chameleon nodded, "Yeah", he answered with a sigh.

Tonya placed her hands on her hips and turned to the two. "Well I don't blame him. If I had to kill an innocent little girl like Kayla, I'd walk away too."

"This sucks ass big time", Espio said quietly. "We just lost the greatest member of our team."

"Yeah", Charmy agreed. "It totally sucks."

Then they were all interrupted from Vector's loud voice.

"Shut up all of you! I don't want to hear another word about this got it? Just drop the subject already!" The crocodile shouted from frustration.

Everyone was then immediately quiet. They could all tell that Vector was upset about this as well, but he tried his best to hide it and so far it was still very obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**CHANGING**

The next morning at Shadow's house, Shadow had came downstairs and walked into the kitchen shocked to find Kayla sitting at the table drinking a glass of some kind of thick dark red liquid. Shadow curiously walked over to her and studied the liquid she was drinking.

Kayla took her mouth from the glass and focused on Shadow. "Hi, Detective Hedgehog. What are you looking at?"

He made a small smile towards the child. "Okay first of all, I don't work at the Chaotix anymore so you can just call me Shadow."

She nodded in agreement, "Okay."

"Second of all, what are you drinking?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I found it in the back of the refrigerator. It was in a plastic bag or something like that. I don't know what it is, but it's really good." She was about to place the glass to her mouth again.

Shadow's eyes widened in panic. "Kayla, no!"

Kayla set the glass back down on the table, "What is it?"

Before she took another sip of the mysterious liquid, Shadow had took it away and placed it far in the back of the refrigerator.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

Shadow turned to her in stress, "Kayla, you didn't know what that was?"

She shook her head in complete silence.

"That was blood, Kayla."

She gasped, "It was?"

He nodded, "I don't want you to touch that ever again. Understand?"

She nodded, "Okay, but why do you have blood in the refrigerator?"

Shadow deeply hesitated to answer the question. "I...don't think I want you to know that yet."

"Aw why not?"

"I just don't."

Talking about the strange blood in the refrigerator made Kayla want to think back about what happened yesterday. "Um, when you and Vector were talking yesterday, what did you mean when you said you were a demon like me?"

Shadow once again hesitated, "...Uh?" Then fortunate for him, his doorbell rung. "I'll get back to you on that", he said as he answered the door. Once he opened the door, he was quickly pulled into a kiss by a white bat.

She then took her lips from his and walked into the house.

Shadow shut the door and turned to her in surprise, "Rouge, what are you doing here?"

Rouge ignored his sudden question and began to talk to Kayla. "Hello Kayla, how are you doing today?"

"Really good", she answered with a wide smile.

"That's great, sweetie." She then looked at the red smear around her mouth. "What's that around your mouth, sweetheart?"

Kayla took her tongue and licked around her mouth. The taste was blood and she loved the taste even though it was supposed to be a disgusting thought. "It's the blood I drunk this morning."

Rouge's ears perked up, "Uh, did you say you drunk blood?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it tasted good too."

Rouge looked away from Kayla and turned to Shadow with a glare.

Shadow saw the look on Rouge's face and knew it was bad news for him. He turned to Kayla, "Kayla, could you go upstairs for a while? I have to talk to Rouge alone."

"Okay", she got out of her chair and walked upstairs leaving the two alone.

Shadow confronted Rouge and quickly tried to explain himself. "Rouge, it's not what you think."

She crossed her arms, "How did she get to the blood, Shadow?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She must've smelled it from her room."

"She can't smell blood from her room and into the refrigerator. That's impossible."

"For mortals. Demons can smell blood miles away from where they are."

She gasped, "Oh Shadow, I think Kayla's powers are developing faster each day. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Soon she'll be able to sense the demon in me perfectly and that'll probably set Darkness off. I could barely control myself the last time Kaliyah appeared. She felt my inner demon and I felt hers. I could've gone demon right then if I hadn't controlled myself so perfectly."

"If that happens then all hell will break lose. How will we stop you guys then?"

"Just do your best okay?"

She pulled Shadow's body closer to hers, "Every time I fight with Darkness, the more I hate it. I mean it's still you...in the inside."

"I know, but there's nothing you can do. I was born with this curse, I'll end my life with it."

"Poor Kayla. It's a real shame that she has to go through this."

He sighed, "Yeah and I'd rather not tell her about her demon self yet. I don't think she'll be able to handle it."

Kayla was around the corner listening to their conversation and now understood everything. She was becoming a monster and there was nothing no one could do to help her. She decided to not listen to anymore and just went up to her room.

Rouge nodded in agreement, "She's just way too young." She looked up at Shadow with her arms still wrapped around his body. "Anyway, how are you taking the no job thing?"

"Well it's a lot more easier on my life I'll give you that."

Rouge smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

Later in the middle of the night, Kayla entered Shadow's room while he was asleep with a big butcher knife in her hand. She quietly closed the door behind her and approached Shadow carefully, trying not to wake him. She approached his bed and examined his sleeping body. She smiled evilly and held the knife in the air, ready to kill him in his sleep. Before she could stab him, Shadow's eyes suddenly opened.

Shadow quickly jumped out of bed and took out a handgun from behind his pillow. He pointed the weapon at her. "Kaliyah."

Kaliyah growled and dropped the knife on the floor. "How could you have known that I was coming to kill you, hedgehog?"

"Easy, I sensed you out and knew you were coming. Oh and for the record my name is Shadow."

She crossed her arms, "Humph, clever using your demon senses to track me, but that still doesn't mean you'll live to see the sun."

"Have it your way. I hate the sun anyway", he dropped his gun to the floor while his hands were glowing yellow. He held them up at Kaliyah, "Chaos Spear!"

She raised her hand towards the spear, "Chaos Barrier." An orange shield had appeared in front of her and blocked Shadow's attack.

Shadow was surprised that her attacks, strategies, and strength were growing quickly.

She smirked, "Surprised, Shadow? I held back years ago, but now I'm not holding back anything. Oh that reminds me. You're a demon right? Well, if you plan on killing me that's the only way to do it."

Shadow clenched his fists, "I'm no fool, Kaliyah. You're just trying to get me to transform into my demon form. Well, it won't work. I sometimes have great advantages over my inner demon. And now that I'm learning about my inner demon every time he tries to make an attempt to take me over, I fight back. Most of the time, I almost have full control over him."

"Almost huh?" Kaliyah smirked with interest. 'I wonder...if my powers develop with more Chaos Emeralds then his will probably increase as well. Then I will be able to reach my full demon form.' "Well interesting information, but I'll probably put it to good use soon." She held her hand in the air. "Chaos Flame!" An orange fiery light had came out of her hand. The fire had struck out of her hand like a blade.

As the blade with fire came towards Shadow, he dodged it just in time and the blast of fire broke through the window. He made a small smile towards the demon, "Nice try demon, now it's my turn." His held his hands towards Kaliyah and launched yellow spears towards her in a fast paste.

Kaliyah was too slow for his attack so she was hit with the spears severely. She fell to the floor bleeding from her chest. She slowly looked up at Shadow while holding her bleeding chest. She growled, "You'll pay, Shadow. I swear it." Then she had weakly leaned against the wall crying like a child still holding her wound. She looked up at Shadow with tears, "Shadow..."she said hoarsely. "What happened? Why am I bleeding?"

Shadow studied her light blue eyes, she was no longer Kaliyah but he knew she would return soon. Now he didn't know what to tell Kayla. What was he supposed to say to her? He attacked another part of her that meant to take her over and kill everyone? He had no choice but to lie to her to make something up. "Oh Kayla, you just...fell and...hurt yourself." That was the worst lie yet, but little kids will believe just about everything an adult says.

Kayla shook her head slowly, "No, I didn't", she said quietly. "I turned into a demon again. Didn't I?"

"Kayla, how did you know about Kaliyah inside of you?"

"I heard you and Detective Bat talking about it." She looked up at him, "Am I a...monster? A scary monster?"

Shadow kneeled down towards her and hugged her. "You're not a monster, Kayla. You're just a little confused that's all."

She hugged him as well and continued crying because of the searing pain from the spears. "Shadow, it hurts", she wheezed.

Shadow released her from his grip and stared at her wound. He felt bad for injuring her like that, but he really didn't have a choice. He smiled slightly as he placed his hand on her blood. "Let me fix that for you."

She nodded slightly, but she really had her attention on the blood on his hand. Before Shadow could move to get any bandages, she took his hand and started to lick the blood from it.

Shadow just watched with shock as she licked her own blood from his hand, until he couldn't take it anymore. He jerked his hand away from her, "Stop, Kayla! Just stop!" He shouted.

Kayla was finally brought back to reality and was startled by the way Shadow shouted at her. "Why did you yell at me? I can't help it. I can't stop. I just can't."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but when I look at you drinking blood...it just brings out the demon in me as well and..."

Her ears flopped down, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I'll try not to do that anymore."

He smiled a bit, "Good." He stood up from the floor. "I'll be back with some bandages." He left the room.

While Kayla waited for him. She took her teeth and sunk them into her wrist taking blood from herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE INNER DEMON TAKES FULL FORM**

That next day in the park, Maxcell and Zena were on their way back to the hideout.

As Maxcell walked, he couldn't help but to stare at the blue emerald in his hands. "Wait until Lance sees this."

"Yeah", Zena agreed. "He'll be so proud of you, Maxcell."

He nodded, "I can't believe I found a Chaos Emerald. This must be my lucky day."

"Wrong", a voice had said behind them.

Maxcell and Zena quickly spun around and saw Espio standing behind them.

Zena gave the chameleon a cold look, "What do you want, chameleon? Can't you see we're about to hand over a valuable Chaos Emerald to Lance?"

Espio crossed his arms, "Yeah, you punks have no use for that emerald and you know it."

"Look Espio, we don't want to hurt you so please just leave us alone", Maxcell said in an innocent voice.

"You are pathetic, Maxcell", a familiar voice said out of nowhere.

Zena looked up in a tree and saw a red porcupine with his arms crossed glaring at the brown chipmunk. "No wonder Lance hates you so much. You're completely useless."

Zena's heart had leaped with joy after seeing Appex in her presence. "Appex!" She shouted with joy.

The porcupine looked away from them, "Humph, you're all idiots. Especially you, chameleon."

Espio clenched his fist and held it up at him. "Oh yeah, come and say that down here, pretty boy!"

Appex's yellow eyes flashed over to Espio with annoyance. He jumped down from the tree and quickly snatched the blue Chaos Emerald from Maxcell's hand.

Maxcell's eyes was filled with anger, "Hey Appex, give that back! I found it!"

Zena held the chipmunk's shoulders, "Stop it, Maxcell. You don't want to get Appex worked up over that emerald."

He sighed, "You're right. He did have a rough childhood after all. No wonder he's so grumpy."

Appex turned to Maxcell angrily, "Shut the hell up! My past has nothing to do with you got it!"

Maxcell nodded in fear and decided to remain quiet. Afterwards he hid behind Zena for safety.

Espio laughed under his breath, "You know Appex, even if you do give the emerald up to your so called boss, Lance, you do realize you're just giving it to that good for nothing weasel right? I mean come on, Lance isn't even real. You're doing nothing but chores for a lazy criminal."

Appex clenched the emerald in his hand, "Even if he isn't real, he's still my boss. He cared for me when no one would. I owe him my life and soul."

He shrugged, "Okay, have it your way, moron."

He gritted his teeth in anger, "How dare you insult me! I'll teach you a lesson once and for all!" The fur on his arm had sharpened and hurled towards Espio.

Espio quickly jumped out of the way making the sharp quill miss him. He looked over to Appex, "Hey calm down, tough guy. All I want is the emerald."

"Go to hell", he growled.

"I see...", he stood in a fighting stance. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way."

Appex then ran up to him and punched him directly in the face.

Espio fell to the ground hurt. Appex's attacks were pretty powerful so that punch really hurt. Before he could get back up, he was grabbed by his neck by Appex

Appex looked into his eyes full of anger, "You should've kept your mouth shut." He had the fur around his fist erect. "Say your prayers bastard."

While Zena watched, Maxcell turned away, not wanting to see Appex kill someone. He really hated people dying, but he had deal with it because he really had no other place to go other than the home of being a Street Punk.

When Appex was about to kill him, he was startled by a deep and familiar voice.

"Put him down, Appex."

The porcupine quickly dropped Espio's body to the ground and spun around to only find a black hedgehog with a brown squirrel standing next to him. "Shadow and...that girl! But, that's impossible. She was dead."

"Right, was", Shadow said.

"You fool! You know you're not supposed to-"

"I know and I'm not the one who brought her back. It was Nails."

"The slut that has that stupid crush on you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

He smirked, "Well, let me be the one to put her to death once again." He took out a handgun from his pocket and pointed it at Kayla.

Kayla's eyes didn't focus on the weapon but at the Chaos Emerald in Appex's hand. Her craving for killing had came back to her. Her demon side was taking her over. She smiled evilly as the pupils in her eyes had changed from light blue to black, "A Chaos Emerald..." With incredible speed she ran over to him and knocked him towards the ground as well as making him drop the Chaos Emerald. Kayla quickly grabbed the emerald before Appex could. She looked at the powerful blue emerald in her hand with evil in her eyes.

Shadow ran over to Espio to help him off the ground, "Espio, are you okay?"

He made a nod, "Yeah, but Kayla..."

Shadow looked over to the demon that had taken over Kayla. "That's not Kayla. I'll stop her."

Just as Shadow was about to fight her, Espio had took him by his arm and held him back. "Hold on, Shadow."

The hedgehog looked back at the chameleon. "What?"

Espio had then taken out the two Chaos Emeralds that they had collected and handed them to Shadow. "Kick her ass", was all he said.

He nodded and turned to Kaliyah, "Time to end this, Kaliyah."

The demon then eyed the other two Chaos Emeralds in his hand. 'Two Chaos Emeralds! I need those. Maybe with them, I can unlock my full demon form.' She smirked, 'This will be easy', she thought. She held the blue Chaos Emerald in one hand and held her other hand towards Shadow with an orange aura surrounding it. "Chaos Flame!" An orange fire attack had appeared from her hand and hurled towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly jumped out of the way, making the attack miss him.

Kaliyah gritted her teeth, 'Damn that hedgehog.'

Appex slowly got off the ground in a confused state. He immediately looked over to Shadow, "Great, now that brat has demon powers. You'd better kill her, Shadow or I'll do it for you."

"You can't fight demons, Appex. They're way too strong for mortals like you", Shadow had said.

While Shadow was talking to Appex, Kaliyah ran over to Shadow and punched him down towards the ground along with dropping the Chaos Emeralds. She quickly bent down and picked up the two Chaos Emeralds. She laughed evilly, "I have three Chaos Emeralds...at last."

Shadow quickly got up and saw her hold the three emeralds in her hands. "Not so fast." He used Chaos Spear and tried to stop her, but she had used her Chaos Barrier to reflect his attack. He clenched his fists in frustration, "Damn! It sucks that she has chaos powers!"

Appex quickly turned to the hedgehog, "She has chaos powers?"

"That's not all she has", Espio said as he observed a dark orange aura around the demon. "What's she doing?"

Shadow had then felt a powerful evil essence that made his inner demon take him over. He kneeled to the ground in pain and tried to fight the demon within him.

Espio stood there horrified by Shadow's actions, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

Maxcell embraced Zena for protection, "Zena, what's gong on?" He asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know, but you'd better remove your body from mine if you wanna live", she replied in am annoyed tone.

Kaliyah then kneeled to the ground and started to develop pains all over her body. Her teeth slowly turned into long sharp fangs, razor sharp claws appeared from her fingertips, her tail grew longer, and she grew huge strong looking wings. She then rose from the ground and growled with her saliva seeping from her mouth, "Blood", she growled.

"Oh god", Espio said in a frightened voice. "Kayla...she finally reached her full demon form." He slowly looked down to Shadow suffering, 'And now it may happen to him as well.' "Shadow! You have to fight him! Don't let him get through!" He shouted.

Appex turned to the chameleon, "Don't worry about him. What about us?"

He and Espio watched as the demon slowly made her way towards them.

Zena screamed, "Appex, run!"

"Or else you become demon food!" Maxcell added.

Appex quickly pulled out some of his fur from his arm, "We have no choice. We have to fight this thing."

Espio nodded, agreeing with him. He took out his large shuriken and pointed it at the demon that was coming forth.

Even though they were fully prepared, a sudden force had knocked the demon back on the ground with a powerful strike.

"Whoa! What was that!" Maxcell shouted.

As the dust from the dry ground cleared, a grey fox stood there cracking his knuckle with a wide smirk on his face. "Hey, kids."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE BATTLE FIELD**

Espio's eyes widened with disbelief, "Lance! Wha! How did you do that!"

He laughed a bit as he walked towards them. "I had some time off to work out a bit."

Espio knew he was lying about where he had gotten his sudden power from. 'Liar. He been had those powers because he's an artificial life form and those things are strong. He's just finally showing his powers off. What a jerk.'

Maxcell and Zena ran up to them in a happy state.

"Lance, you came to save us", Zena said happily.

Maxcell smiled widely, "Wow, I didn't know you had powers like that, boss."

Lance made a sly smile, "Come on, guys stop it. You're making me blush."

Appex looked over to Kaliyah getting back off the ground. "She's getting back up!"

Lance looked over his shoulder and spotted the demon coming towards them again. He smiled and confronted her. "Come and get some."

Kaliyah's claws had extended out towards him and tried to stab him, but Lance had ran up to her and kicked her back on the ground with powerful force. He smirked at the way he was defeating the demon, 'Stupid demon. You should never mess with artificial life forms.'

Kaliyah got up once more and tackled Lance to the ground. Once she had him on the ground, she quickly sunk her fangs into the flesh on his arm.

Lance watched as his blood dripped all on his face, but he acted like he wasn't in any pain at all.

Zena screamed, "Ah Lance, no!"

Lance stared into Kaliyah's black eyes, "You like that don't you monster? You love the taste of delicious blood don't you?"

The demon paid no attention and kept taking blood from him.

The grey fox smirked, took his free hand and clenched it into a fist. With force he punched her in her face, knocking her back. He then used his boots and kicked her off his body.

Kaliyah feel to the ground unconscious.

He slowly got off the ground while holding his bloody arm.

"Boss, are you okay?" Maxcell asked worried.

He turned to them with a smile, "Are you kidding? I've haven't had this much fun since I last fought with Shadow. Which reminds me, where is he anyway?"

Zena's eyes shot open. He pointed behind Lance, "Lance, behind you!"

Lance quickly turned and saw a huge black demon behind him.

The demon grabbed him around his neck and watched his suffer for the longest time.

Espio stared at the black demon in sadness, "No...it happened."

The black demon's fangs had appeared from his mouth and sunk them into Lance's shoulder.

Lance shut his eyes tightly as he took in the pain. He felt his blood drip from his shoulder and onto the ground. He quickly reached for his dagger and once he found it, he positioned it at the demon's back. "Bite this, asshole!" He jabbed the blade into the demon and afterwards a loud screech of agony was heard from him.

The demon dropped Lance to the ground and stepped back from him.

Lance had a hard time getting back up, but he stood up perfectly straight. "Want more, demon!"

As the demon started to approach Lance, he heard a voice from the group.

"Shadow, stop!"

The demon looked over to a purple chameleon and growled.

"Shadow, don't you see? You're killing lives and it has to stop. You have to control yourself. Control the darkness within you. Control Darkness!"

The demon then fell to the ground and started to transform back into a black hedgehog.

Espio smiled with happiness and ran over to the black hedgehog, "Shadow!"

Shadow looked up at Espio with sadness, "Espio, I couldn't do it."

"You tried Shadow, and I know you did your best." He helped Shadow off the ground and saw Appex make his way over to them with an exhausted girl squirrel in his arms.

"Kayla", Shadow took her from Appex's arms and held her in his. "Even I couldn't prevent this from happening to her." He then walked away from the group with Kayla in his arms.

Espio decided not to follow him. He turned to the Street Punks and saw them walking away as well. He looked down to the ground and saw all three Chaos Emeralds being left behind. He picked them off the ground and looked towards Lance. "Hey, Lance!" He called.

The injured fox looked over his shoulder and at the chameleon.

"Aren't you going to take the emeralds?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Well, no."

"Okay then. You keep em. I had enough adventure for today anyway." He turned away from him and continued to walk away with the rest of the Street Punks.

Espio sighed and looked down at the three emeralds in his arms, "Well, at least now we have three Chaos Emeralds. I'd better give these to Vector."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**BLACK AND WHITE**

The next day at the Chaotix, Vector placed the three emeralds in a small vault. Afterwards he turned to Espio. "Good job, Es. You did great."

"Thank you, sir."

"You must have been through a lot yesterday to get that emerald."

He sighed, "Tell me about it. I'm just glad I made it back in one piece. Well, anyway I'll be reporting back to my regular duties now."

Vector nodded, "Okay."

Espio left his sight and walked over to Tonya's desk looking at her type on her computer. "Hey, Ton."

She looked away from her computer screen and looked over to Espio. "Hey, Espio. What's wrong? You look down."

He sighed, "Well, it's about Shadow."

"What about Shadow?"

"Remember what I told you about what happened yesterday?"

She nodded.

"Shadow, was sure upset about letting Darkness get to him like that and I don't know what to do to make him feel better."

"Then why don't you visit him and talk to him about what's on his mind. I'm sure he'll open up to you."

"You think he'll do that?"

She nodded, "Sure. Just talk to him in a calm manner and help him through this. Besides, I bet he's thinking a lot about Kayla."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what's going down. Thanks for your help, Ton." He smirked, "But, I guess the only way to thank you is to take you out to dinner some time."

She frowned at his comment, "Two words. Never ever."

Espio sighed with stress, "Aw come on, Tonya."

"I said no damn it!" She shouted.

Charmy then flew over to them with a worried look on his face. "Hey guys, have you seen Rouge anywhere? I looked and looked but I couldn't find her anywhere. I mean she was here this morning."

"Oh, she said she had some business to take care of", Tonya answered.

"What business? Chaos Emerald business?" Charmy asked.

"Probably Shadow busyness", Espio said with a chuckle.

Tonya glared at Espio and then looked back at Charmy, "She never said what kind of business just business. Now if I were you guys I would stay out of it and quit being nosy."

"Come on Ton, you have to be curious about this too right?" Espio asked.

"Well...I am, but I'm staying out of it. Rouge can tell us if she wants to, but it's still none of our business." She took her eyes away from them and continued typing on her keyboard.

Later on a building rooftop, Rouge stood across from Nails and eyed a pink emerald in her hand. "Give it up, witch and hand that emerald over to me before you do something stupid with it."

Nails smirked, "Heh, yeah right. Like I'd ever give the emerald over to you." She looked at the pink emerald in her hand. "Just look at it Rouge, it's full of power. It's like fuel for demons."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "So you're going to give that to Kayla huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Witch, you knew that would happen to her! You're trying to kill that poor girl!"

She shrugged, "Why not? She was meant to be dead anyway. I just brought her back from the dead so I could have some fun."

Rouge clenched her fists, ran up to her, and tried to punch her.

Nails smirked as she ran towards her, 'Pathetic.' She held her hand up at her with a black aura of energy surrounding it. Then black energy had struck at Rouge making her fall to the ground. Then Nails' yellow staff had transformed into a sword. She ran up to her and tried to stab Rouge with the point of the sword while she was on the ground, but Rouge had moved just in time.

Rouge took her foot and kicked the sword out of Nails' hands.

The sword had fell off the roof, leaving Nails weaponless.

Nails watched as her sword fell towards the ground. She looked up at Rouge with anger.

Rouge made a small smile, "What's wrong, Nails? Dropped your sword? Now you don't want to fight me?"

Nails gritted her teeth, "Yeah, like I'd ever give up that easily, little sister!" She took her fist and tried to punch Rouge, but Rouge had kneeled down to the ground, making her miss.

Rouge quickly took her fist and punched Nails in the bottom of her chin, making her lean back a bit. She then took her foot and kicked Nails in her stomach, knocking her completely down on the ground.

As Nails's back hit the ground, she had dropped the Chaos Emerald.

Rouge saw the Chaos Emerald fall from her grip, but she didn't worry about it right away. She walked over to Nails and started to kick her in her sides with anger. "This is for all the wasted years by being by your side always looking after you and taking care of you! I always knew you were nothing to me and you never were. You're nothing but an evil slutty witch!" Soon Rouge became exhausted and had stopped kicking her sister. She panted heavily while releasing the rest of her rage. She then looked over to the pink Chaos Emerald on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up. While she was staring at the emerald in her hand, she had heard Nails groaning in pain. She looked back over to her and saw the black bat lifting her body from the ground.

The bat looked over to Rouge, "Is it true?" She asked. "Is that really how you feel about me?"

Rouge made a cold nod.

Nails looked away from her while making a small smile, "If you feel that way then maybe we aren't so different after all."

"You're wrong."

She looked back over to her.

"We're very different from each other. I am nothing like you, so keep that in mind. You maybe my sister, but when it comes to comparisons there is nothing to compare to."

Her smile got wider, "Perhaps you're right." She slowly got off the ground. She looked at Rouge one last time, "Catch yea later, sis. I'm out of here." She then turned her back and disappeared from a black aura that had appeared around her.

When Nails had left, Rouge had left as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A GENIUS AT HIS WORSE**

That next day, Espio was knocking on Shadow's door and had hoped that he would answer. He waited outside of the door until Shadow appeared at the door. Espio tried to make a small smile, but he couldn't do that for some reason. "Hey, Shad." He studied the expression on Shadow's face and somehow Shadow didn't seem very happy to see Espio at all.

"Espio, what are you doing here?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Shadow, can I come in? I have to talk to you."

He made a nod and stepped aside to let Espio walk into the house.

Espio saw Shadow close the door and walk into the living room. He decided to follow him into the living room and sit with him on the sofa. It took him a while to gather the words that he was going to say. With hesitation, he had looked over to Shadow. "So Shadow, how are you feeling today?"

"Like every other damn day of my life. Espio, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well...about Kayla. You seem to worry about her a lot."

"Of course I worry about her. She's young and becoming an evil powerful demon each day."

Talking about Kayla had Espio wondering where she was, "So where is Kayla?"

"Taking a nap."

"Oh, I guess kids do need their rest." Espio decided to stop talking about different things and focus on the thing he wanted to tell Shadow. "Shadow, Darkness will always be inside of you and there will be times when he will escape you, but you can't blame yourself for it."

"But what if I take a life? That's pretty much my fault."

The chameleon shook his head, "No it isn't. It never will be. It's all Darkness remember? You'll stop him someday, but for now you'll just have to wait for that opportunity."

Shadow made a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I will."

Espio smiled as well. He was glad he was lifting Shadow's spirits up a little.

Then a little brown squirrel girl had came downstairs and walked up to Shadow slowly. She sat in between Shadow and Espio and looked up at Espio with a wide smile, "Oh hi, Detective Chameleon. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing."

Kayla's ears flopped down, "Not so good. I hurt all over and Shadow keeps giving me blood even after he told me not to drink it."

Espio looked over to Shadow in concern, "Shadow, you...gave her...blood?"

"I had to. Yesterday, she was about to go out of control and tap into her demon form. I had no choice but to give her blood to calm her."

Espio looked down at the girl, 'Poor Kayla. I hate to admit this but I think Appex was right. She was better off dead.'

Later in the city, Tonya and Rouge were walking on the sidewalk with milkshakes in their hands.

"So Espio tried to ask you out again?" Rouge asked.

Tonya took her mouth from her straw and nodded, "Yeah, it's so sweet when he tries to get my attention."

"I don't get it, Ton. If you like Espio so much, why don't you go out with the guy?"

"I can't date him, Rouge. At least not now. The time will come soon. You'll see."

The bat gave her a sly look, "Right."

"By the way Rouge, you did a great job finding the fourth Chaos Emerald. How did you do it?"

Rouge laughed a bit, "It was so easy an amateur could do it."

Their conversation was interrupted when a blue robot with two sharp bladed wings on its back flew past them with incredible speed. Rouge and Tonya looked behind them and saw the robot getting away with something white and shiny in its grip.

Tonya threw her milkshake to the side, "That looked like one of Hao's robots. Come on, Rouge." She started to run after the robot.

Rouge threw her milkshake on the ground and sighed, "Oh well, there goes another perfect day." She then followed Tonya and went after the robot.

Tonya couldn't catch up with the robot very well because of its great speed so she took one of her fans and threw it at the robot's leg.

The robot had then tripped and fell to the ground while dropping the shiny object that it was holding. As the robot tried to get back up, Rouge had jumped on it and knocked it back down.

The white bat crossed her arms, "You're not going anywhere."

Tonya ran up to the white object and picked it up. Her eyes widened with shock. She turned to Rouge, "Rouge, it's a Chaos Emerald."

Rouge looked down at the damaged robot, "So you really do work for Hao."

"So what if he does?" A familiar voice said behind them.

Rouge and Tonya quickly spun around and saw a blue wolf smiling at them in an evil way.

The wolf crossed his arms, "I should thank you ladies for fetching my Chaos Emerald for me." He held his hand out towards them, "Now be good girls and give me my emerald."

Tonya held the emerald tighter in her grip, "Why do you want the emerald?"

"That is none of your concern. Now give me the emerald."

Rouge glared at the wolf, "What a foolish bastard." She quickly tore off the arm from the robot and threw the heavy piece of metal at the wolf knocking him down to the ground.

He groaned in pain and was struggling to get back up, but Rouge had placed her foot down on his chest that was preventing him to get back off the ground. He stared into Rouge's furious eyes.

"Listen up, Hao! You can't just walk up to us and treat us like your little whores got it? Besides we can't give you the emerald anyway."

"Yeah", Tonya agreed. "You're evil."

Rouge had then heard police sirens in a far off distance and looked back at Hao, "If I were you, I'd get moving." She took her foot off of Hao's chest, took Tonya by her wrist, and started to run away leaving Hao behind.

Hao was struggling to get off the ground but the huge piece of metal was keeping him down. "Come back! I'll be good now! I promise! I don't want to go to jail again!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**ROSE'S THORNS**

The next day at the Chaotix, Vector was placing the white Chaos Emerald in the vault where the rest was being held.

Charmy was beside him staring at the beautiful emeralds, "Those emeralds are really pretty, Vector."

"Yeah", he agreed. "Pretty, but very dangerous if they ever got into the wrong hands."

"Like...Kaliyah?" He asked nervously.

Vector shut the vault and slowly nodded, "yeah", he answered.

"Cheer up, Vector. I'm sure Shadow could help her with her powers if they had ever got out of control", Tonya said.

"But Shadow could get affected by Kaliyah's demon essence like he did before and what good would that do for us?" Rouge said.

"Oh, I guess you're right", Tonya said.

Charmy sighed, "Poor Shadow. I miss him."

"Hey!" Vector shouted. "I said don't think about him! If he wants to be an ass about my orders then I don't give a shit about him! He can just jump off a cliff for all I..."

"Hey guys", a female voice had called from the doorway.

Everyone looked over at the door and saw a pink hedgehog dressed as a ninja standing beside Espio. Everyone stood there in shock.

Espio tried to smile, "Hey, guess who's back?"

Vector growled, "Espio...", he murmured.

The hedgehog made a wide smile, "Looks like you guys are happy to see me more than usual." She walked over to Vector, "You missed me, Vector?"

He crossed his arms in an angry way, "I could careless about you, Rose the deadly ninja assassin."

The hedgehog's ears flopped down, "Come on, Vector. Don't tell me you're still upset from last time."

"Damn right I am."

"But Vector, I changed really I did."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Rose smiled and took out a purple emerald and placed it in Vector's hand.

Somehow Vector wasn't surprised that she had a Chaos Emerald with her. "How did you get this?"

She shrugged, "I got my sources."

He glared over at her, "I still don't trust you."

Tonya crossed her arms in disgust, "I'm with Vector. I don't trust her neither."

Charmy flew beside her and whispered in her ear, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Tonya face turned bright red in embarrassment, "Shut up, Charmy!" She shouted with annoyance.

Rose warmly smiled over at Espio, "I'm so glad that I could help you, Espio."

"You did a good thing, Rose. I'm proud of you."

"I would do anything for you, Espio", she said with a slight blush.

Tonya stood there disgusted with the hedgehog, 'What a bitch! I hope Espio doesn't get himself in trouble with her. I mean she used to work for Dark for god's sake.'

Rose then started to look around her for a short time. She turned to Espio, "Oh, where's Shadow? I don't see him anywhere."

Espio just blinked for a moment and started to explain himself. "Oh that's right. Shadow doesn't work here anymore."

Her eyes widened, "What! Shadow, doesn't work at the Chaotix anymore? What happen?"

He scratched his head, "It's a long story."

"You can tell me. Can't you, Espio?" She asked in an innocent voice.

He smiled, "Sure."

Later at Shadow's house, Kayla was in Shadow's room jumping on his bed with happiness. While she was jumping, she was giggling away with her undying enjoyment. She then stopped laughing and looked at the black hedgehog standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Hi, Shadow."

The hedgehog sighed, "Kayla, what are you doing?"

"Jumping on your bed."

He placed his hand on his forehead, 'It must be the chocolate she had.' He looked up at her once more, "That's it. No more candy bars for you. Now get off of there before you hurt yourself."

She sighed, "Aw." She stopped jumping on it and sat on it instead. She watched as Shadow joined her except he had laid down on it. She smiled and fell on top of him, hugging him. "What's wrong, Shadow?"

He shook his head, "Bored I guess."

She looked up at the black hedgehog, "Shadow, now that I'm staying with you, are you going to watch over me now?"

"I suppose."

"If you're going to look after me now, then you could be like my new daddy or something."

Speaking of fathers made Shadow think about her and her father. "Kayla, do you ever miss your father?"

She took her head away from his chest and looked into his eyes, "Well, sometimes, but not much because I have you."

Shadow sat up from the bed and hugged her, "Listen to me, Kayla. I don't think replacing your father with me is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, he brought you into this world and I didn't. He's the only one for you not me. Do you understand, Kayla?"

Her ears flopped down, "I think so, Shadow."

He made a small smile, "Good."

After his words, Kayla had thought that Shadow didn't really care for her anymore. It was like he didn't want her around. Those hurtful thoughts made Kayla feel like she was crying.

Then a beeping sound was heard from Shadow's cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a text message from Espio. All the message said was 'HELP.' "Help? Something must be wrong down at the Chaotix." He looked over to Kayla, "Come on, Kayla."

She nodded and followed him out of the room.

Back at the Chaotix, Rose stood there looking at Espio's injured body lying on the floor while she was holding all six Chaos Emeralds in her hands. She smirked, "You have to be the most dumbest creature alive, Espio. I can't believe you fell for my same tricks twice."

Espio looked away from the floor and looked at her with blood dripping from his mouth. "Rose, why? Who are you working for?"

"You know him. Dark Demon."

His eyes widened with shock, "What! You're working for him again? But Rose, I-I thought you had changed. Dark was only using you remember."

She looked around and saw everyone else on the floor badly hurt. She looked back at Espio and shrugged, "Oh well. I guess I'd better go before..." She was cut off when a yellow spear had cut her arm. She held her arm, looked behind her, and saw a black hedgehog with a brown squirrel child beside him. She gritted her teeth, "Shadow..." She looked down over at the scared child with him, "And you must be Kayla or as Espio told me AKA Kaliyah."

Espio gritted his teeth in anger.

All the others could do was watch the horrible situation take place because they were too weak to get up from the floor.

Kayla stared at the six emeralds in Rose's hand and her craving for blood had started to rise.

Fortunately Shadow saw the way she reacted, "Kayla, no! Don't look at them!"

Kayla tried to control herself but she couldn't. She tried to look away, but the demon inside of her wouldn't let her. "I-I can't!"

Rose dropped the emeralds to the floor and glared over at Shadow. "Lets end this Shadow." She ran over to Shadow with her fist trying to punch him, but something had stopped her. She stopped with her eyes wide open and blood coming from her mouth.

Shadow watched in horror as her body fell to the floor with blood rising from her stomach. 'No...' He slowly turned to Kayla and saw her in her full demon form with her whole hand covered in blood.

The demon took her blood covered hand and licked some of the blood away from it.

Shadow stood there and still watched her.

Afterwards the demon walked past Rose's wounded body and walked up to the Chaos Emeralds. She bent down to pick them up.

"Kayla, no!"

Before Shadow knew it, a black essence of wind had blew around the building.

Kaliyah could feel the evil within the wind as well. She looked behind Shadow and saw a black monstrous creature with his hand on his shoulder.

The demon with piercing blood red eyes gave her a look full of evil and darkness. He took his eyes away from her and whispered in Shadow's ear. "Long time no see, son."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**DARK KIDNAPS KAYLA**

Espio slowly stood from the floor while holding his sides from Rose's attack. His eyes focused on the black demon that placed his hands on Shadow. He let out a gasp, "Dark", he murmured. He then looked over at Shadow, "Shadow! Snap out of it, Shadow! Don't let Dark get to you."

Still it seemed that Shadow was just standing there.

The others stood from the floor still a little hurt, but able to move around a bit.

Rouge was horrified by Dark's appearance, "Shadow!" She shouted, but he acted like he didn't hear her.

The black demon's smile grew wider. He took his hand away from Shadow's shoulder and looked towards the group, "Fools, no matter what you say you'll never break my control over him." He looked down at the pink hedgehog below him, "Rose, you pathetic girl. I told you to do me just one simple thing and you fail me...again."

"I'm sorry Lord Dark, but you don't understand", she said in a low voice. "There was a little girl and she transformed into some kind of monster."

Dark turned to the brown monstrous creature that was staring at him. He smirked, "Another demon? What fun." He then just forgot about Rose and walked towards the creature.

While Dark was worrying about the demon, Rouge slowly approached Shadow while Dark wasn't looking. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "Shadow", she whispered. "Shadow, answer me."

When Dark approached the strange demon, he immediately asked for its name. "You must be new huh? So, what's your name?"

The demon stood silent.

"Come on now. Don't be shy. I know for a fact that all demons like you can speak."

"My name is Kaliyah", the demon had finally said.

Dark's eyes had widened, "What! Kaliyah? It can't be...Carrie? Is it really you?"

The demon nodded, "Yes."

Everyone gasped at the fact that somehow Dark had knew Kaliyah.

"What a minute, Dark. How do you know Kaliyah?" Vector asked.

He smiled, "Oh, we go way back. You see when she died, I had resurrected her because she was killed by her own family and others because of her different opinions about life. I found that hard on the child so I talked her into revenge on the people who destroyed her life."

"Wait, was Kaliyah ever human?" Tonya asked.

Dark nodded.

"That was like centuries ago!" She shouted.

"Man your old!" Charmy shouted.

"Yes", Kaliyah had said. "And now that I'm about to collect six of the Chaos Emeralds, I will become the most powerful demon of them all."

Dark frowned, "Fool, have you forgotten who had brought you back to this world. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." He ran up to her and sunk his claws into the flesh on her arm.

Kaliyah yelled in pain as her blood ran down her arm and onto the floor. She took her fangs and sunk them into Dark's arm.

Dark punched her off his arm and held his bloody arm. "You dare make me shed my own blood?"

Kaliyah fell to the floor with Dark's blood around her mouth. She tried to get back off the floor, but she was too weak.

Dark came up to her and held out his hand in front of her with a black aura of energy coming from it. "Time to die, you ungrateful..." He was then kicked down to the floor from behind. He quickly looked and saw Shadow standing there cracking his knuckles, "You sure have a lot of nerve, Dark."

The demon smirked, "I guess my powers aren't that effective against someone such as yourself."

Then they then heard groaning coming over towards Kaliyah.

Shadow turned to her and saw a little girl slowly getting off the floor.

"Shadow", the child spoke in a scared voice.

"Kayla, are you all right?"

"Shadow!" Espio shouted.

Shadow looked over to him and saw a kunai held to his neck by an injured pink hedgehog with an evil smile on her face, "Espio! Rose, let him go!" He then heard a scream coming from Kayla. He turned to her once more and saw Dark approaching her. "Kayla!" He used Chaos Spear to strike at one of Dark's wings.

Dark yelled in agony when his wing had sustained a powerful injury.

Shadow then heard yelling coming from Espio. He looked over to him and saw Rose's kunai slowly cutting Espio's throat. He quickly used Chaos Spear and hit Rose's hand making the spear stab her hand.

Rose immediately threw Espio on the floor and held her bleeding hand.

Afterwards Shadow ran over to Espio and helped him off the floor. He took a good look at his neck and it was cut pretty bad. "Espio, are you okay?"

He looked up at Shadow with a glare, "Yeah no thanks to you."

He looked at the chameleon with confusion, "What?"

"What's your deal, Shadow? I'm not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about, Es?"

"Kayla. Everything's about her now right? You save her, but you barely save me."

"You don't understand. She's just a child and..."

"Yeah well for a guy who doesn't want to be around her, you sure do hang around her a lot."

Shadow was then getting angry over Espio's attitude. "Look, I don't want her around me. I never wanted her around in the first place! She's nothing but a waste of my time. And I also agree that she needs to die because she's a threat to us all. And when this whole Chaos Emerald shit is over, I'll just dump her off in an orphanage! Is that okay with you!"

Espio gave Shadow a sad look, "Shadow...you didn't have to..." He looked over to Kayla with tears dripping from her cheeks. She looked so hurt. He faced Shadow again, "Shadow..."

Shadow had then heard sobbing coming from behind him. He slowly turned and saw Kayla crying. "Kayla...did you..."

The child's eyes full of tears looked into his sadly, "Shadow...you...hate me?"

He shook his head, "No Kayla, that's not what I meant."

She turned her back to him, "I...hate you.", she muttered with a sniffle. She turned to him once more and this time with anger, "I hate you!" She shouted full of tears. She was then quickly grabbed by Dark from behind. She started to kick, scream, and cry.

Dark placed his hand over her mouth and looked up at Shadow, "Maybe I'll have use for the child after all." Afterwards he escaped by using the evil black wind.

Before Shadow could stop him, he was gone.

**N/A: YES! It's finally letting me submit my chapters! I'm so happy. I guess I'll just wrap this fic up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**KAYLA'S NEW FATHER**

Shadow punched the hard brick wall with his fist in frustration. "Damn! Damn it all!"

Rouge placed her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders, "Calm down, Shadow. We'll get her back. I promise."

He turned to her with anger still in his eyes, "You're right."

"How are we going to find them?" Tonya asked. "Dark probably took her to the other side of the world by now."

Shadow glared over at the pink hedgehog about to slowly walk out the door. "Leave that to me." He quickly jumped in front of Rose and stopped her from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?"

She was about to run away in a different direction, but Shadow had grabbed her arm and made her face him, "Where's Dark?" He asked in a cold voice.

Rose hesitated to ask him.

He shook her, "Well! Answer me!"

Rose looked away from his face and looked down at the floor. "He took her to huge cliff."

"A what?"

She faced him again, "I'll even take and show you there."

Shadow sighed and let go of her.

"Okay, follow me."

Later when they got to the top of the cliff , they saw a black demon talking to a child.

The group approached from behind.

"Dark!" Shadow shouted.

The demon turned and faced him, "Shadow, you came. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. I knew you'd betray me, Rose." He glared over at the pink hedgehog.

Espio stood in front of her, "Leave her alone, Dark!"

Shadow focused on the scared squirrel that was near Dark. "Don't worry, Kayla. I'll save you."

Even though she was mad at him, she smiled and was glad that he was there to save her.

Dark smirked, "What could you possibly do with a useless girl? I mean well, she's not completely useless, but to you. She has demon powers and she will try to kill you."

Shadow clenched his fists, "I'll train her and teach her how to control herself a little better."

"Then I should be the one to do it."

"You're evil, you're nothing but pure darkness. Your dark essence will probably end up killing her."

He smiled evilly, "I just might do that."

"No you won't because I won't let you."

Before Dark could continue, he was suddenly pushed off the cliff.

Everyone gasped in surprise and looked down the cliff to find him, but they didn't see anything but darkness.

"Is he dead?" Charmy asked while he was still looking.

Vector shrugged, "I don't know."

"He's still alive", Shadow answered. "But he won't come back for a while."

Espio laughed a bit, "Okay, who pushed Dark off the cliff?"

Kayla looked down at her white shoes, "I-I did."

Espio started to laugh hard, "Dark got pushed off the freakin' cliff by a three year old! Some demon he is!"

Shadow kneeled down to her and hugged her tightly, "Kayla, thank you."

Kayla just stood there confused by his actions, "But, I thought you didn't like me."

"Kayla, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm sorry I said those things."

"I'm sorry too."

Vector admired the way Shadow and Kayla were hugging each other and was happy for them.

Rose was about to leave them until Espio grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

"Where are you going?" The chameleon asked.

"Away from here. I did too much damage. I gotta go."

His grip around her arm got tighter, "But..."

She turned to him again, "I almost killed you. Do you want me to stay here and put everyone in danger?"

Espio sighed and let go of her wrist. He watched as she left.

"Oh", Kayla then broke away from Shadow and gave him a yellow Chaos Emerald. "I got it from Dark."

Shadow looked up at Kayla with panic, "Kayla, what are you doing? You know you can't touch a Chaos Emerald!"

She shrugged, "But it didn't hurt me this time."

"It didn't?" Shadow began to think for a moment. 'I guess Kailyah got use to the Chaos Emerald's power.' He sighed with relief, 'Thank god.'

Kayla tugged on his coat, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

He turned to her and shook his head, "Nothing, come on lets go home."

Kayla smiled widely. They were finally going home.

The next day, Kayla was walking past Shadow's room, but had heard him talking on the phone with someone, and he sounded really happy for once. Kayla peeked her head into the room and saw Shadow hang up the phone. She walked into the room with curiosity. "What is it, Shadow?"

Shadow turned to her happily, "Kayla, start calling me Detective Hedgehog again. I got my job back."

Kayla cheered in happiness and tackled Shadow on his bed. "That's great, Detective Hedgehog!"

Shadow picked her body off him and placed her beside him. "Kayla, there's something I need to ask you."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I was wondering if you wanted a new father."

She began to think for a short time. After when she was done thinking she focused on Shadow again, "Of course I would."

"Well, would it be okay if I became your new father?"

Kayla gasped, "You can do that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but only if you really want me to."

She then pulled Shadow into a hug, "I want you to be my new daddy."

Shadow hugged her back, "You got it." He pulled away from her, "Before we can confirm this, you want to go visit your father?"

"I...can see him?" Kayla asked with disbelief.

Shadow made a nod.

Later, Shadow had taken Kayla to a graveyard and took her to her old father's grave. He watched as Kayla sat there and prayed for him. He was getting worried that she hadn't said anything since they got there. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kayla, are you all right?"

She turned to him with a smile, "Of course I'm all right. I have two daddy's now. One watching over me in heaven and one watching over me here." She hugged Shadow again, "I love you, daddy."

Shadow hugged her as well, "I love you too, daughter."

**N/A: WHOOT! I'm finally finished this fic! It only took two centuries! R&R!**


End file.
